A Year in The Life
by newyorkcitydreaming
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. When Sara and Kara become suite mates with Leonard and Barry, it can either be a great thing, or possibly the worst idea ever. The real question is, will they all make it through their junior year in one piece?
1. September

**SEPTEMBER**

Pushing the door open, Sara Lance and Kara Danvers stepped into their new suite. Starting their junior year together at National College was a dream come true for the two best friends. Kara had done her first two years of college in their hometown of Star City, while Sara had been living on campus at National College since her freshman year. When Kara told her that she was transferring to National College for her final two years, Sara was over the moon. She hated being so far away from her best friend. This was the best thing that could have happened, in her opinion.

The suite was bigger than Sara had expected. The front door opened straight across from the laundry room, which she found to be strange, but they walked down the hall and came to a huge, open kitchen, dining and lounge area.

"We did good!" Kara said with a grin as the girls headed for the bedrooms.

It was obvious to them that their suitemates had not yet arrived, so Sara and Kara decided to take the room with the balcony view. They unloaded their stuff and then headed out to the closest store to make sure they had enough food for the morning.

By six in the evening, the girls had returned from the store and stocked the fridge and cupboards, and Kara was making dinner. Sara, on the other hand, was setting up their flat screen tv. The suite had come with an old box type tv that looked like it was from the 1990's, so Sara was glad she had insisted on asking her parents to buy the 56inch flat screen and the bluray player.

At 7:15pm the door to the suite opened, and Sara turned from her spot on the couch to see a middle-aged woman and man walk in followed by two guys her own age.

"Well, hi!" the woman said. "I'm Nora Allen, and this is my husband, Henry."

Sara paused the movie she was watching and stood up as the woman came over and hugged her. She was shocked for a moment before returning the hug and then stepping back.

"I'm Sara Lance, and this is Kara Danvers," she said pointing to her friend, who Nora was already hugging.

"Sweet tv!" the more lanky of the guys said. "Did that come with the room?"

"Barry, manners!" Nora said.

"Right, sorry. I'm Barry, and these are my parents. I swear they just came to help us move stuff in, they aren't going to live on the couch."

Sara laughed as she watched Henry hit his son across the back of the head. These were good people, she could tell. Well, except the other guy, who seemed to have disappeared.

"To answer your question, no, the TV didn't come with the suite. I heard that they only provided those old box tvs, so I brought my own. I hope that's okay?"

"Sara was it?" Barry said and she nodded at him. "You are my new favorite person!"

They other guy showed back up with what seemed to be more luggage, and Kara went over to help him bring it in.

"Sorry we didn't catch your name," Kara said to the guy.

"Leonard Snart," he said with a gruff voice that made Sara rolled her eyes.

"Oh, how do you know Barry?" Kara asked politely.

"He is my brother," Barry said, and Sara looked at him, trying to see the family resemblance. "Not by birth. He moved in with us when we were in our sophomore year of high school, and he's lived with us ever since."

Henry wrapped an arm around Leonard's shoulder and smiled. "He is as much a part of our family as Barry. We're lucky to have Len."

"Mostly, he's the favorite child," Barry said with a shrug.

Leonard smirked and added a shrug for good measure as he dumped his bag in the middle of the floor. "What can I say, I'm awesome."

Sara couldn't help but roll her eyes again. This guy had to be kidding. She already hated him; she just knew that they wouldn't get along.

As school started, Sara watched Kara and Barry grow closer. Meanwhile, she was even more certain with every passing day that she couldn't stand Leonard. They had a couple of the same classes, but it was a business class, in particular, that gave her reason to pause. He sat in the seat directly behind her and was a royal pain in the ass.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Leonard exclaimed as he and Sara walked through the door to their suite.

"If it wasn't on purpose, way does it happen every class?" Sara asked, annoyed.

"You are overreacting. It doesn't happen every class," Leonard said, throwing his stuff on the table and collapsing onto the couch.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Kara asked, walking into the room.

"Leonard won't stop kicking the back of my chair in class!" Sara exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Kara asked, "What are you, 12, Sara?"

Sara turned to her best friend and glared at her. "Don't tell me, you're on his side? Some best friend you are!"

"I told you, I'm awesome," Leonard said with a smirk from his spot on the couch.

"Awesome?" Sara questioned, laughing. "More like awful."

Sara walked through the lounge and into the room she shared with Kara and slammed the door.

"Do you think that was needed?" Kara asked.

"Probably not, but she is so fun to torment," Leonard said with a laugh.

Kara shook her head and threw a pillow across the room at him as she sat down.

"Are you two ever going to get along?" Kara asked, hugging a pillow to her chest as she crossed her legs.

Leonard shrugged as Barry entered the suite.

"How was everyone's day?" Barry asked.

"Sara and Len are fighting again," Kara answered.

"Again? We've only been here for like three weeks," Barry said.

"Traitor," Leonard said, looking over at Kara, who shrugged at him before giving him a smile.

"Where's Sara?" Barry asked.

"In our room," Kara told him.

Barry set down his bag and headed toward the bedroom. Knocking on the door, he heard Sara's voice and pushed open the door.

"Sorry Len is such an ass," he said with a grin, causing Sara to laugh.

"Hey!" Leonard exclaimed from the lounge. "I heard that."

"The truth hurts Leonard," Sara yelled back as she left the room and headed to the kitchen for a beer.

"I'll have one while you're up," Leonard called out to her.

"Do I look like a maid to you? No, don't answer that. Get your own," Sara said.

Kara got up and made her way over to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. At this point she was going to become an alcoholic. If Sara and Leonard couldn't work out their differences, it was going to be a very long year.


	2. October

**OCTOBER**

The scary movies started airing on October first, and much to Kara's disgust, there was one playing in the suite every night.

Sara and Leonard, the horror movie junkies, had a list that they were crossing off, and even though Kara hated the movies, it was better than the fighting that she had become accustomed to from the two of them.

"Just tonight, can't we watch something else?" Kara asked as Sara and Leonard settled on the couch.

"No," they replied at the same time.

Barry laughed as Len turned on the TV, and Kara opened a bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"You sure you don't want something stronger?" Sara asked her friend as Kara sat down next to Barry.

Kara stuck her tongue out at Sara while leaning back against Barry.

"I'll watch the movies with you, but I just don't like them," Kara said, pulling a blanket over her legs.

Barry wrapped an arm around Kara and smiled. He knew that she would use the blanket later to pull up over her eyes as the movie played out. The same thing happened every night: Kara would fight against the movie, but she'd end up watching it anyway. There always had to be a blanket in reach, though, to cover her eyes when she got scared.

Leonard got up and flicked the lights off before joining Sara back on the couch. Sara gave him a small smile before hitting play on the movie and curling her legs under her on the couch. It was a week into October, and since finding out about their shared love of horror movies, she and Leonard had, for the most part, become civil. Something Kara had let her know often that she was happy about.

"Are you for real?" Barry asked on the second Wednesday afternoon of the month.

"Why would I lie about this?" Sara asked, as Leonard pulled a beer out of the fridge.

"But the two of you, working together on an assignment," Barry said in disbelief.

"It's not like we picked out partners," Leonard told his friend, popping the top off the bottle.

"Your professor is insane, like totally crazy. There is no way you two are going to be able to do this together, not without us all suffering," Kara piped up.

"I think you underestimate us," Sara said with a sigh. "Leonard and I will do just fine. I'm sure we'll do better than most of the class."

"Damn straight. I'm not having those losers Crystal and Neil get higher marks than us!" Leonard exclaimed.

"So what's the actual assignment?" Kara asked.

"We have to put together a business proposal and plan for a fall activity. Our professor seems to love the season and wants any excuse to participate in anything that has to do with fall," Sara explained.

"So what did you guys choose?" Barry asked.

"Sara decided on pumpkin carving competitions," Leonard said with a shrug. "I honestly didn't care at all."

"Oh, that's a great one. Sara has always been good at that," Kara said. "Do you know what you'll carve this year?"

"Still undecided, but it will be amazing as usual," Sara said.

"I think we should go this weekend and get pumpkins!" Barry exclaimed.

Leonard shrugged; he was used to Barry being intense around the holidays. He just wasn't so used to having two others who could very much act the same way.

"HOLY CRAP!" Barry stared in shock. "YOU STABBED HIS HAND!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Sara cried.

They were carving their pumpkins. Leonard had been holding Sara's for her at the right angle, and just as she was about to stab through the pumpkin, it slipped, and now Leonard had a knife sticking out of his hand.

"We need to get him to the hospital," Kara said. "Whatever you do, don't remove the knife."

Barry and Kara led Leonard to the door, but Sara was frozen in place. She had stabbed Leonard in the hand. Sure, she may have threatened to do this once or twice, but she would never have actually done it on purpose.

"SARA! Grab your stuff, we need to go," Kara exclaimed, bring Sara back to reality.

The car trip was a new kind of hell. Barry drove, while Kara sat with Len in the back, attempting to keep him calm. Riding shotgun, Sara was anything but calm. It was an accident, but she wouldn't put it past Leonard to press charges.

The waiting room was cold and depressing, and Sara wondered if she could catch something just by being there. She sat with Barry as the fluorescent lights flickered over their heads, and he made some comment about feeling like he was in one of the horror movies they'd been watching.

Sara laughed at his comment before bursting into tears as the memory of the day's events came flooding back to her. She rested her head in her hands, and she felt Barry's arm come around her shoulders. Sara sat back and leaned into her friend as he told her it would all be okay.

"What are you crying about? I'm the one who got stabbed," Leonard said, appearing with the doctor and Kara.

Sara looked up at them and wiped the tears from her cheeks as she and Barry stood up.

"So is he going to be alright?" Barry asked.

"He gets to keep his hand, everything will be fine," Kara said.

"Oh man! I was so hoping you'd have to get a fake hand," Barry said as he wrapped his arm around Kara and headed out of the hospital.

Sara shook her head and followed after them before being nudged by Leonard.

"Were you worried about me, Lance?" he asked. Sara was about to tell him how sorry she was, when he opened his mouth again. "I mean, it was your fault after all."

"Worried about you? More like I was worried that you being here would ruin our movie night," she threw back at him.

Barry and Kara had gone to bed after the first movie, leaving Leonard and Sara to watch the next one alone. As the credits of the second movie rolled, Sara looked over and saw Leonard asleep on the couch and sighed. She got up, grabbed a blanket and placed it over him. As she walked away, Sara felt Leonard grab her hand. She paused, looking down at him, and her features softened as he spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"Bed. It's late," she said with a sigh.

"I might stay here," Leonard said in a sleepy voice.

Sara removed her hand from his and sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"I was worried about you," she admitted.

"This wasn't your fault, Sara," Leonard said.

"But it feels like it," she told him.

"It was an accident, and I'll be okay," Leonard said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, now go get some sleep, Lance" Leonard said, reverting back to using her last name.

Sara let out a soft laugh and stood up, pushing Leonard's head back toward the pillow on the couch. She flicked the lights off, making her way into the room she shared with Kara. Pulling off her jeans and bra, Sara got into bed and let out a content sigh. Something had shifted between her and Leonard. It wasn't big, and Sara wasn't sure how long it would last, but there was a subtle change, and that was good enough for right now.


	3. November

**NOVEMBER**

The semester drifted on, and Kara could sense the change within the suite, although she couldn't say that she was a fan of it.

For the first week or two after the hospital trip, Sara and Leonard had civil to each other, and it looked as if they called almost be called friends. Then as soon as their assignment was finished, they flipped completely, and now it was if they didn't know each other at all.

"I honestly have no idea what to do!" Kara exclaimed, one evening to her boyfriend. "We haven't had our roommates night in, in over two weeks, and they just keep avoiding each other!"

"There's not a lot that we can do, I mean we could lock them in a room together and make them talk, and while that might be a good idea, I don't see it ending well for us," Barry said with a sigh.

"I think that the problem is part of Sara still feels guilty, and with the way Len is acting, she doesn't feel like he has really forgiven her."

"Len is just like that, though, sometimes he just shuts down. I remember him doing it once, and Mom was really worried about him, it took about a month for him to break out of it. When he did, he finally confessed that it had been his Mom's birthday and he was feeling guilty that he had started to think of my Mom as his too. It was after that he and Mom became close, it was the first time he had called her Mom, and she felt like he finally found a place in our family," Barry said.

"Aww that's really sweet," Kara said, with a smile, "I have a feeling that he is a big softie, he just shows everyone a hard exterior because he is too scared of getting hurt."

Barry shrugged and flipped on the tv. Kara leaned into his side as he wrapped his arm around her and she wondered if them all going home for Thanksgiving would prove to be a good thing, or whether it would make it worse.

Leonard pulled the car into the drive, killed the engine and sighed.

"What's with you?" Barry asked.

"Nothing, just happy to be home for the week," Leonard said, as he and Barry got out to the car.

They hadn't even pulled their stuff out of the trunk when Nora Allen came running out of the house and pulled them both into a hug.

"My boys are home!" She exclaimed happily.

"Let them breathe Nora," Henry said from the porch, and the woman pulled back but waved her hand in annoyance at her husband.

Barry pulled his bag out and headed for the house. Leonard did the same but wrapped his arm around Nora's shoulder as they walked.

"It's good to see you, Mom," he said, as they followed Henry and Barry into the house.

"I love that National City is only a day and a half trip away, I can't imagine having to wait until Thanksgiving Day to see you both," Nora said.

"Lucky we don't live in Star City, Kara and Sara don't make it there until Thursday," Barry piped up.

"Yeah, but Sara had to work on Monday, so that put them behind," Leonard said.

"Trust you to know Sara's schedule," Barry said.

"Like you don't know Kara's," Leonard said.

"Yeah but we are dating, what's your excuse?" Barry asked.

"We have a calendar on the wall that your girlfriend put up with all our schedules on it, I just happen to, actually read it. I like to know when I have the place to myself."

"Sure you do," Barry said as Henry tossed him a football.

"You ready for the annual game with the guys?" Henry asked.

Leonard let out a laugh at the memories or past Thanksgivings that Henry and Barry had played football with their neighbors, Eddie, Cisco, Harry, Mick, Joe, and Wally.

"I am, and I don't know why you're laughing," Barry said to Leonard. "You're playing this year!"

"Unless it's in your dreams, that's very unlikely," Leonard replied, as the front door opened.

"You're home!" Caitlin Snow exclaimed, running into the house and hugging Barry and then Leonard.

The boys had gone to high school with the cheery, auburn haired, girl. She lived down the street, and the three had become close during their junior year and remained that way ever since.

"How's school going?" Leonard asked.

"It's excellent," Caitlin replied, making herself comfortable on the sofa, patting the spot beside her for Leonard to come and sit down, as Barry sat across from her.

"And how's Mick?" Leonard asked.

"He's good," Caitlin said with a huge grin.

"Wait? You and Mick?" Barry asked. "How did Len know and I didn't?"

"Because I call Mom and she gives me gossip from home," Leonard said, as Nora walked in with a tray of hot drinks and winked at him.

"I call Mom!" Barry exclaimed.

"Hi Mom, you'll never guess what Kara did today. Mom, Kara wore this today. Mom, Kara is perfect. Kara, Kara, Kara. It's all you talk to Mom about."

"That's not true, I talk about other stuff," Barry said.

"Sure you do," Caitlin said sarcastically.

Barry stuck his tongue out at his friend and picked up a drink off the table, mumbling to himself before sipping the hot chocolate.

~ **THANKSGIVING DAY** ~

"We're here," Kara called out, as she and Sara walked through the front door of her childhood home.

For as long as either could remember Thanksgiving dinner had been celebrated at the Danvers home, while Christmas was always shared at the Lance residence. Cheers erupted from the lounge and Sara shook her head at her friend.

"I guess we know why they couldn't hear us," she said, as she pulled Kara through the house toward the sounds of the cheering.

"Well, Hi!" Kara declared, to the room once she and Sara reached the noise.

The two were engulfed with hugs by their fathers quickly before the males moved back to the couches, as not to miss the game.

"Ugh, males!" Laurel Lance exclaimed as she and Alex Danvers pulled their sister's into hugs.

"Okay so you two should go see the moms and then we are having wine and catching up," Alex said.

"Wine, yes, I like this idea," Sara said as she headed toward the kitchen with the other three girls following.

Eliza and Dinah were much more excited to see their girls than Quentin and Jeremiah had been. Sara knew it was because the game was already on but it was nice to know that she was loved. They caught up for a moment with the women before Alex held up glasses and a bottle of red and they made their way out onto the back porch.

"So Kara, what's this we hear about a boyfriend?" Laurel asked as the four girls sat down, and Alex poured them all a glass of wine.

"What?" Kara asked turning to look at Sara, who avoided her stare. "Yeah, well Sara, totally wants to do our roommate!"

"Oh please, the only thing I want to do to Leonard is stab him in the hand again," Sara said before sipping her wine.

"AGAIN!" Alex exclaimed.

"You didn't tell me you stabbed him in the hand," Laurel said looking at her sister.

Sara shrugged, "It was a huge deal, it was an accident."

Kara scoffed and sipped her wine as the two older sisters looked at her for an explanation. "Len and Sara fight all the time, she has threatened to stab him on many occasions, but this one was an accident. Didn't stop Sara from feeling guilty as hell, though, you should have seen her after it happened, total shock, tears even."

"Tears because I thought he was going to press charges," Sara said.

"Whatever, you were worried, and it's because you want him," Kara said.

Sara shook her head before sipping her wine. Kara couldn't have been further from the truth, at least that's what Sara had told herself many times since the hospital trip. Things between her and Leonard had got better, but then once their assignment was over, things had gone back to the way they had been before, if not worse.

He'd slept in, only pulling himself out of bed when he'd heard the voices of Caitlin and Iris downstairs. Leonard was not an early riser. Even when Barry would come and wake him on holidays, he would just kick him out of his room and tell him to go and be useful downstairs. Leonard knew, though, that if he didn't get up once the girls arrived that they would be up in his room in no time pestering him until he was.

After showering, Leonard headed downstairs, where Caitlin handed him a coffee, and he smiled at his friend.

"Happy Thanksgiving," she said grinning as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Happy Thanksgiving Cait," Leonard replied wrapping his free arm around her shoulder, as he sipped the coffee she had given him. "Do you guys need any help?"

Leonard watched as Iris and Nora looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"When have you ever been helpful on Thanksgiving Len?" Iris asked.

"Well, I…Okay never," he replied.

"Mostly he moves around the kitchen, looking like he is being helpful, but he is actually stealing food," Nora said with a laugh.

"That's true," Leonard said with a shrug, as Caitlin moved aways from him and back to the kitchen.

Leonard sat on one of the chairs at the counter, 'testing' the food while he watched as Nora, Iris, Jessie and Caitlin moved around the kitchen. He could hear the game on the tv in the next room and the cheers that went up as something good happened but he didn't care to join them. After it was over lunch would be served and then the others would play their own football game, complete with a yearly injury, he just hoped that it wouldn't be Barry this year because the last thing he wanted was him complaining all the way back to school.

Lunch was over, and Sara was sufficiently stuffed. She pulled her boots on and slipped out the back door, heading toward the river at the back of the Danvers' property.

Her head was flooded with thoughts of Leonard and the past two months. Sara was sure that she hated him at times but then he'd do something small to make her laugh, or he'd get annoyed with Barry and Kara, and it was suddenly as if they saw eye to eye on everything.

The chill in the air caused Sara to wrap her scarf around her neck and pull her jacket tighter around her body as she walked. Leaves crunched under her feet, and she smiled at the sound of the river in the distance.

"Hey, wait up."

Sara stopped and turned to see Laurel walking toward her and waited until her sister caught up. Laurel looped her arm through Sara's, and the two began to head in the direction of the river once more.

"What's everyone else doing?" Sara asked.

"Alex and Kara were helping Eliza and Mom with the dishes, and Tommy, Dad, and Jeremiah have another game on the TV," Laurel said.

"I meant to ask where Malcolm was this year. Generally, he invites himself to Thanksgiving. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Tommy, and I'm so happy you guys are engaged, but his dad is a jerk," Sara said.

"Malcolm, you can call me dad, Merlyn is in Japan or something for business," Laurel explained.

"Wait, he told you to call him dad?"

"Yeah, it's never going to happen," Laurel said. "How come you're out her by yourself?"

"I was just doing some thinking," Sara said as they walked.

"About a certain roommate?"

Sara bit her lip, trying, unsuccessfully to hide a smile.

"Yes and no," she said.

"Care to explain that?"

"I would if I could. I swear Leonard is hard to explain, I want to kill him half the time. He is arrogant and selfish, but there is also something about him that makes me smile. Even after two months, he is pretty much a total mystery. The type of guy Dad and Jeremiah would grill with questions if I ever brought him home."

"Have you ever thought about bringing him home?" Laurel asked as they walked along the edge of the river.

"Only once. After I stabbed him, and after the hospital, there was this moment back at the suite. It was as if everything shifted for us, but then our assignment was over and now, well now it's worse than before. I just don't know if he'll ever forgive me for it."

"Do you want something to happen between the two of you?"

"I don't know. I mean friendship at least, I think our fighting is starting to piss off Barry and Kara, and that's the last thing we want, especially around the holidays."

"Maybe you should send him a text? It's Thanksgiving, just wish him a happy day or something. If you get a reply then maybe that's a sign that he is ready to move passed the whole you stabbing him with a knife."

"Maybe," Sara said as Tommy approached them.

"We were wondering where you two got to," he said.

Sara watched as Laurel left her side and walked over to Tommy and kissed him. She tried to picture herself with Leonard, as happy as the couple in front of her but she couldn't. She wondered if it was because she didn't know if actually forgave her.

"Think about what I said," Laurel said before she and Tommy turned and headed back toward the house.

Sara sat on a rock and watched the river for a moment before taking her phone out of her pocket. She spun it around in her fingers and sighed. If she texts him, would he care? Would he respond? Or would it be a waste of time?

Leonard stood on the back deck after lunch, watching the football game that was being played in the backyard. He had never been that into sports; he preferred reading or drawing, something that was far less contact. As he sipped his beer, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out to see a text.

 _Happy Thanksgiving. I hope you're having a good week with your family. Sara._

He stared at the message for a moment and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.

"What are you smiling at? Nora asked, walking onto the deck, glass of wine in hand, to sit down in one of the loungers.

"A text," Leonard said with a shrug, before stuffing the phone back in his pocket.

"From someone special?" Nora asked.

"Just Sara," he replied walking over to sit next to the woman.

"Oh?"

"It was nothing Mom, she was just wishing us all a Happy Thanksgiving."

"But she sent the message to you, not Barry," Nora pressed.

"Sara and I, we have an understanding, it comes from living with Barry and Kara," Leonard said.

"I think you have more than that. You're just not willing to accept it yet."

"I don't think so Mom, we are just roommates, and let's not forget that she stabbed me."

"Accidentally stabbed you," Nora said.

"I know, but I don't think she does, though. I mean, I told Sara that it wasn't her fault, but I still think she feels guilty about it all."

"You need to make sure she knows you don't hold it against her," Nora told him. "Maybe a reply to her text would help that?"

"She should just know."

"From what I got from Sara when we first met, I don't think she is very forthcoming with her feelings. I think any guilt or pain that girl has, she buries deep down. On the surface, she seems carefree, fun and like nothing bothers her but she is much like someone else I know when it comes to expressing personal emotions," Nora said nudging Leonard with her shoulder.

"You think Sara and I are the same?"

"Well you're not like Barry and Kara, that's for sure!" Nora exclaimed with a laugh. "They say opposites attract, and that's the case for some, but there is also a lot to be said for the relationships that work because the couple understands each other more than anyone else could."

Leonard sipped his beer and thought about Nora's words as Iris, Jessie and Caitlin walked onto the deck and sat down.

"I love Thanksgiving!" Caitlin exclaimed, for what felt like the tenth time that hour.

"Is it because we get to watch someone injure themselves every year?" Leonard asked with a smirk.

"No," Caitlin said, hitting Leonard with the back of her hand. "I just like us all being together and this is the only holiday where that actually happens."

"I for one, am thankful for your parents going to the conference out of state every year, so Nora, Jessie and I aren't the only women at Thanksgiving," Iris said.

"It is a lovely tradition that they have. The whole leaving me to fend for myself every November."

"Are we placing bets on who is going to injure themselves this year?" Jessie asked. "Because I'm going with my Dad or Joe."

Nora laughed as the two men collided and fell to the ground. The girls cringed and Caitlin turned away from watching the guys to bury her head in Leonard's shoulder.

"Is it over yet?" Caitlin asked.

"Just drink some more wine, you'll be all right," Leonard said as an answer.

She was sitting in bed reading when her phone buzzed later that night. Sara picked it up off the side table and smiled as she opened the message.

 _Happy Thanksgiving Sara. How's your time at home? Kara non-stop talking about Barry? She is basically all he's spoken about to anyone who will listen. - Len_

Sara let out a laugh as she read Leonard's message before putting her book back to text him back. She was half way through a message when her phone started ringing. Leonard was calling her.

"Hello," she answered with a smile. "I was just typing back to you."

"I know, I saw the dots," Leonard said.

"Oh," Sara said with a laugh.

"I didn't think you would still be awake, but I figured when you were that rather than text we could just talk."

"We don't do this, we don't really even talk anymore," Sara said.

"I know. It's probably my fault because I got super busy with assignments for my other classes after our assignment finished and it probably looked like I was avoiding you."

"I thought you were," Sara admitted. "I thought you were pissed about the fact that you had to go to the hospital because of me."

"I told you that I knew it was an accident, I don't hold it against you."

Sara adjusted the way she was sitting and leaned back against the headboard and sighed.

"Yeah, but you avoiding me made it feel like you did."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to seem that way," Leonard said.

"It's all good, water under the bridge. But okay tell me about your Thanksgiving, Barry can't be that annoying."

"You'd be surprised. He has started changing conversations so he can talk about Kara."

"No!" Sara exclaimed before laughing in disbelief.

"Caitlin and I were hiding from him before, it's got ridiculous," Leonard said.

Sara let himself wonder for a moment if anything was going on with him and Caitlin, and wondered why if there was, why it bothered her so much.

"Kara hasn't been as bad as that," Sara said, ignoring her thoughts. "I mean but Tommy and Laurel are in wedding planning mode, and Kara has been going crazy over bridesmaid dresses since Laurel asked her to be in the wedding this morning."

"When's the wedding?"

"Middle of July, so after we finish school for the year and right in the middle of summer, I swear we will all just melt."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Leonard said.

"Probably, I'm just not really a summer wedding person. If it were me, I'd get married in the fall or even a winter wedding in the snow," Sara said. "I don't know maybe it's because I haven't actually got to spend any time with Laurel since Tommy proposed and now Kara's a bridesmaid too, it was just very intense to be the only single one at the Thanksgiving table."

"Other than Joe and Harry, I was the only single one at our table this year too," Leonard said. "But then my Thanksgiving wasn't full of wedding talk."

"Wait, what about Caitlin? I thought she was single," Sara said.

"Until about a month ago when she and Mick finally stopped being idiots and got together."

"Oh, that's nice for them," Sara said. "Your friends sound like a really nice group, from what Barry has said."

"They're not so bad," Leonard said, as he heard Sara yawn. "Am I boring you, Lance?"

"No, I'm just tired, I drove most of the way, so I think my body is just exhausted."

"I can think of better ways for your body to be exhausted," Leonard said.

"I can too, unfortunately, that's not happening tonight," Sara replied.

"I should let you sleep; I'll see you, Monday Lance."

"Monday, or Tuesday," Sara said.

"Night."

"See ya," Sara said, before hanging up the phone.

Sara plugged her phone into the charger, turned off the light and moved under her covers, hugging the pillow under her head. She lay in bed and smiled to herself. Talking to Leonard on the phone comforted her thoughts and the guilt Sara held seemed to slip away. Things would be different next week, three or four days and she would see him and then maybe they could work on forming a friendship to get through the year.


	4. December

**DECEMBER**

As if the weather knew the season had changed, the first snowfall of the season came on December 2nd. And with the first snowfall, Barry and Kara (or the cheery twins, as Leonard called them) decorated the suite and set aside time to drag Leonard and Sara out to find a tree.

Sara usually loved this time of year, and while this year wasn't any different, she really felt she had to tone down her enthusiasm. Living with Barry and Kara was like living in the land of Christmas itself. It was like they were always happy about something, and while Sara believed in happiness and true love, she also needed quiet alone moments.

"So, apparently, we are buying a tree tomorrow." Leonard said as he sat down on the couch next to her and handed her a glass of wine.

Sara accepted the drink and took a sip. "Guess so," she replied with a sigh, rubbing her hand across her forehead.

Leonard took a drink of the beer in his hand and watched Sara carefully. "I figured someone going into event planning and the lover of all things weddings, and love, and happiness would love this time of year."

"Don't get me wrong, I do. I really do. But someone in this apartment has to look out for you," she said with a grin. "I can't imagine how you would cope if I acted exactly the same as those two."

Sara nodded in the direction of the kitchen, where Barry and Kara were trying to make eggnog and all but giggling together.

Leonard looked over at the kitchen and shook his head. Love was a stupid thing, that was for sure, he thought. "So, movie?" he asked.

"We never agree on a movie, Snart, you know that."

"You know what, I'll let you choose tonight, Lance. You know, for not being Christmas crazy like the cheer twins."

Sara grinned at him and pulled out the second Transformers movie, her way of showing him she wasn't completely insensitive.

The four of them decided not to go home for the winter break. Both Kara and Sara's parents had taken off on a couple's cruise somewhere sunny, so rather than go home to their sister's, they figured why not spend Christmas just the two of them.

When Barry found this out, he decided for not only himself, but for Leonard also, that the two of them would stay out, too.

Leonard didn't really care that much. He had never been big into Christmas, and if he was being honest, his best Christmases has been spent with Barry and his family. If Barry was staying, he might as well stay, too.

"Careful!" Sara exclaimed as Leonard pulled the tree off the roof of her car.

"I'm being as careful as I can for not having any kind of help," Leonard shot back, annoyed that Barry and Kara had ditched them to go for coffee after choosing the tree.

"I'm sorry, here," Sara said, grabbing the bottom to help Leonard carry it.

She locked her car, and the two of them got the tree inside the suite and into the waiting tree stand that Kara had set up earlier. Once the tree was in place by the window, Sara watched as Leonard went and collapsed onto the couch. She shook her head.

"How long do you think we have until Barry and Kara are back?" Leonard asked.

Sara shrugged at him as she made her way over to the couch and sat on the other end, stretching her legs out onto Leonard's lap. "Who knows. They both tend to get distracted by shiny things, so it could be a while."

"We could decorate the tree," Leonard suggested.

"Would it really be worth it to do that without them?" Sara asked with a yawn.

"Probably not."

As Leonard flicked on the TV, Sara leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes. Even with them closed, she could tell Leonard couldn't figure out what to watch. The program kept changing, and she felt it distracting her tired brain.

"Just pick something," she said.

"You're not even watching, so what does it matter?"

"I can still hear it, and you being indecisive is annoying," she all but pouted with her eyes still closed.

At some point Sara must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, she was being woken by Barry and Kara arriving home. She looked over at Leonard, who was still on the other end of the couch, and he smirked at her.

"You talk in your sleep, did you know that?" he asked.

"I do not!" Sara exclaimed, nudging him with her foot.

"You do. I should have recorded you, because it was hilarious."

"I hate you," she said glaring at him.

"See, but I know that's not true," Leonard said still smirking.

"Oh my gosh, you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Sara removed her legs from his lap and sat up, looking across to the kitchen where Barry and Kara were in their own world.

"I mean, you're the one who said my name while you were sleeping."

"I was probably trying to murder you," Sara said, sticking her tongue out at him and then walking over to the kitchen.

"I'll have a beer while you're over there, Sara," Leonard called behind her.

Kara sat in one of the overstuffed armchairs, watching the lights flashing on the tree, her unfinished book on her lap and an untouched green tea on the table beside her. The suite was quiet with all her roommates out for the evening, but she didn't mind. She liked the peace that came with evenings like these.

Her phone rang, and she answered it, suprised to hear Nora Allen's voice on the other end of the line.

"Sorry Nora, Barry isn't home right now, but I know he left his phone here this afternoon," Kara said politely.

"That's fine, better even," Nora said. "Barry told us that him and Leonard were going to stay there with you and Sara for Christmas, but Henry and I thought we'd come up and surprise them. Would that be alright with you and Sara?"

"That's fine with me. I'm sure Sara will be okay with it, too. She is pretty easy going. I'll speak to her tonight and let you know, or I can give you her number and you can call her," Kara said.

"No need to bother her. You can just text her and let me know. And I'm happy to make Christmas dinner for everyone when I get there. I'll just bring everything with me."

"I can do that. I'll text you either tonight or tomorrow. You don't have to cook, but I know that it would be greatly appreciated," Kara told the woman.

"Lovely, and how is everything there?" Nora asked.

"Everything is good, no hospital trips or anything like that, so, this holiday season we are doing well so far," Kara said with a laugh.

"I'm glad to hear it. I should keep going. I have a couple more phone calls to make tonight for different things. I look forward to seeing you soon."

"You too, Nora. have a good rest of your evening."

After Kara hung up, she smiled at the thought of surprising the boys on Christmas morning and also the thought of her and Sara not having to cook, or the four of them just ordering pizza.

The sound of the front door broke her from her thoughts, and Leonard appeared at the end of the hall just as she was about to call out and find out who was home.

"You look like something out of one of those Christmas movies you watch, sitting there like that," Leonard said.

Kara smiled at him before picking up her tea. "Better than when you had a knife sticking out of your hand like a horror movie," she said.

"Very true," Leonard agreed from where he stood in the kitchen.

"The coffee machine is on and I made cookies, if you are interested," Kara said.

Leonard placed a pod in the machine and hit the button, making himself a drink before making his way over to the lounge area. "These cookies look amazing," he said, pointing to the plate on the coffee table as he sat down on the couch across from where Kara was sitting.

"Thanks. They're Sara's favorites, so I figured since I have the afternoon off, I'd make some."

"Any particular reason why they're her favorites?" he asked before taking a bite. "I mean other than the obvious?"

Kara placed the book beside her on the table and picked up her tea, sipping from it as she thought about how to answer.

"They were the only thing she would eat during the depression after she broke up with her ex."

"If she was the one who broke it off, why the depression?" Leonard inquired.

"Sara has been in a heap of relationships before. Wait, no that makes her sound like a slut or something, which she is not. But anyway this one was different. Sara was in love, but it wasn't a good relationship. I never really liked Nyssa. All of the others, I didn't mind: Oliver, Travis, Penny, Jason, and even that short fling her and Felicity had, which is totally funny because now Liss and Ollie are together and they're so adorable-"

"Kara!" Leonard exclaimed. "I think you're off track."

"Sorry, yes, so Nyssa and Sara dated for just over a year, and in that time, I completely lost my best friend. Nyssa was demanding and controlling, and Sara became this person I didn't even recognize. The Sara you know, strong and independant, basically she was nothing like that. Everything was about what Nyssa wanted and what Nyssa thought, so much so that Sara lost too much weight because Nyssa told her she was fat, which of course she never was. Seven months in, Sara tried to break it off, but Nyssa threatened to do all sorts of awful things if Sara left her. So during the next seven months, Sara's health just went completely downhill. It was awful, I can't even explain it. In the end, our dads stepped in and that was the end of it. Now I'm not saying they hurt Nyssa, but she's never tried to contact Sara since."

"Crap, that's really bad," Leonard said, only just being able to form words since he was fuming inside.

"It's why she doesn't date a lot and why if she does find someone she likes, I make sure that they are a decent person."

"What, do you run background checks on them?" Leonard asked with a slight laugh.

"Oh, no nothing like that, but I'm pretty sure our dads do," Kara said with a shrug. "It's just more about looking out for my best friend."

The front door opening ended their conversation just in time as Sara and Barry walked into the room.

"Is the coffee machine on?" Sara asked as she headed for the machine and let out a cheer before she pushed a pod into place and closed the lid.

"Kara made cookies, too," Leonard said, suddenly behind Sara in the kitchen with the plate from the coffee table.

Sara turned to thank Kara but found her friend and Barry had disappeared, into one of the rooms no doubt. Instead she took a cookie off the plate and smiled at Leonard.

"How was your day?" she asked, leaning back against the counter before taking a bite.

"It was okay. I didn't get in too long ago," Leonard said with shrug. "How was yours?"

"Fine. I'll be glad when these night classes are done though. The only plus is that Barry has one in the same building so at least we can go together."

Sara watched as Leonard took a cookie off the plate he had placed on the counter, and then she turned to grab the milk out of the fridge.

"These are good cookies," she heard Leonard say as she poured some milk into her coffee.

"They're my favorite cookie," Sara said turning back to face him sipping her coffee.

"So I've heard."

"Was Kara telling stories again? You can't believe everything she says."

"I don't think she would lie about this. In fact, I'm not sure Kara knows how to lie."

Sara froze for a moment. Leonard knew about her past, and there was nothing she could do to change that. She looked down at her drink and hated that tears were filling her eyes at the memories from her past. Sara shook her head and looked back at him.

"I guess you are going to look at me differently now," she said, biting her lip as hair fell down in front of her face.

Leonard reached over and tucked the hair behind her ear. "If I do, it won't be in a bad way," he said, letting his hand linger for a moment before pulling it away. "You're so much stronger than I ever knew, and I'm proud to have you as my friend, Sara. One day I'd love to hear your story, but only when you're willing to tell it."

Sara smiled at him and then sipped her coffee. She wasn't ready to tell him, not yet, but it was nice to know that he was there for her if she needed him.

"Want to watch some cheesy holiday movie?" she asked him, picking up the plate of cookies and heading for the couch.

"I guess I have nothing better to do," Leonard said, following behind her and smirking at her as they sat down and he looked up. "Mistletoe."

"What?" Sara asked, confused.

"Mistletoe," he said again, pointing up.

Sara looked up and rolled her eyes. "Kara's doing no doubt," she said, looking back at Leonard.

"It is a Christmas tradition," Leonard said.

"Kara's not here, so we're off the hook," Sara said, starting a movie.

"I think that they're in your room, so I'm going to just call it a night," Leonard said.

"What about the movie?" Sara asked.

"Another time," he replied.

"Your choice," Sara said, slightly sad that he was leaving.

Leonard got off the couch and moved toward the bedroom, but before he got there he leaned over the back of the couch and pressed his lips to Sara's cheek.

"Night, Sara," he said before heading into the bedroom he shared with Barry, leaving a very confused Sara alone on the couch.

"So he just kissed you and then went to bed?" Laurel's asked over the phone.

"On the cheek, but still, I mean when he talked about the Christmas tradition, I figured he was just talking, and now I have no idea," Sara said.

"Did you tell Kara?"

"No! You're the only person I've told."

"Have you spoken to him today?"

"No. I mean, he had an early class and I haven't seen him. I don't want to make things awkward if it was just a tradition thing for him."

"I guess. See what happens when he gets home, and if it's normal then just let it go," Laurel suggested.

"That sounds smart," Sara said.

"Of course it does, it was my idea," Laurel teased her sister. "But I have to go. My lunch break is over, and I have a huge case that I'm working on."

"No problem, Kara and Barry should be home soon anyway. Good luck with your case," Sara said with a smile.

Not five minutes after Sara hung up the phone, Kara came rushing through the door and dumped her stuff on the kitchen table.

"I beat Barry today, right?" she asked quickly.

Sara nodded. "What's going on?"

"Nora called me last night asking if we would mind her and Henry coming her for Christmas and surprising the guys. She said she'll cook and everything," Kara rushed out. "I just said I'd check with you first."

"I have no problem with it. In fact, it will be nice to spend Christmas with a family," Sara said.

"Awesome. I'll let her know, and don't forget, not a word to the guys!" Kara exclaimed.

"I'm a better secret keeper than you," Sara shot back as the front door opened.

"You two look like you're up to something," Barry said as he appeared in the room.

"Us? No, why would you think that?" Kara said with a smile. "Are you still coming Christmas shopping with me?"

Sara smiled as Kara changed the subject and Barry's face dropped.

"That's today?" he mumbled.

"Yep, I'm ready to go right now, and Sara, well, she could do with getting out since she had no classes today," Kara said, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

Sara picked up her own bag and threw an arm around Barry's shoulder. "It's just better to follow her lead," she said as they headed out.

"'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse," Sara read from the book in her hands and then smiled at the children in front of her, quickly glancing up at Leonard across the room.

Kara had signed the four of them up to volunteer at the local hospital on Christmas Eve since none of them were going home. They were helping out with a Christmas Party on the children's ward, for those who weren't permitted to leave to see their families the next day.

Leonard was making paper chains for the tree, with a five year old boy named Daniel, who had attached himself to Leonard as soon as the party had started. Daniel, Leonard had found out, had been diagnosed with leukemia in February and had to be in the hospital over Christmas for treatment.

He looked over to where Sara was reading across the room and caught her staring back. He smiled at her before going back to his paper chains. Nothing had changed between them since he had kissed her cheek the week earlier. He wasn't sure why he had done it, or what it even meant, so he was happy that life had just gone on as normal.

Leonard looked back over to where Sara was reading the story. As a small girl climbed onto her lap, suddenly the holiday he never cared too much about became one of his favorites. After Kara telling him about Sara's past, he had to admit that he did look at her differently, but more only in that he couldn't believe how strong she was, and he never wanted anyone to make her feel that she couldn't be herself again.

Sara was up early Christmas morning, somewhat out of tradition, but by six am, she had showered, dressed, and was moving around the kitchen organizing breakfast. She was just taking a sip of her coffee and flipping a pancake when Leonard walked into the kitchen.

"It's six-thirty in the morning. What the hell are you doing awake?" he asked before taking in her appearance. "And dressed!"

"Well, it's going to be a big day," Sara said with a shrug as Leonard stole her coffee and sipped it. "And that was mine."

"A big day? Sara there are four of us, and you are making a feast here: pancakes, waffles and a fruit platter, come on," he said before continuing to drink her coffee.

"I'm also doing bacon and eggs."

"Why?" Leonard asked as the front door opened.

"I believe that is why," Sara said as Henry and Nora appeared.

Leonard looked at Sara in disbelief, and she smiled widely at him as Nora pulled him into a hug. Sara hugged Henry and then Nora, once the woman had let Leonard go. She chatted to Barry and Leonard's parents while she sent Leonard to get changed and to wake up Barry.

Henry stacked gifts under the tree as Nora helped Sara to finish breakfast. Sara had never seen Barry so excited, but when he saw his parents she could have sworn he was five years old. Leonard joined her in the kitchen as she made some coffees, and she turned and smiled at him.

"Good surprise?" she asked.

"Pretty much the best," he answered, taking one of the coffees.

"Merry Christmas, Len," Sara said with a warm smile.

"Merry Christmas, Sara," he replied before taking the tray from her and carrying it into the lounge.

The morning had been perfect. Sara and Kara were so happy with how the surprise had gone, as was Nora, who Sara just knew was so happy to have actually seen her boys for Christmas. Snow started coming down sometime after breakfast. Nora was in the kitchen, already preparing dinner. Henry was killing Barry and Kara at a game of cards, and Leonard was sitting in a chair, reading by the fire. Sara watched the snow fall outside the window and sent a quick text off to Laurel to wish her sister and Merry Christmas. She hadn't thought about it until now, but this was the first Christmas that they had ever spent apart.

Her phone buzzed a little while later, and she was graced with a photo of Laurel, Alex, Felicity and Thea smiling happily, with a caption that read, _We Miss You!_ Sara smiled to herself and shook her head. She needed to stop feeling guilty that she didn't feel guilty about not going home. Something about staying in National City this Christmas just felt right to her and she wondered whether it was because of the guy sitting by the fire.

She moved from her spot at the window and into the kitchen to give Nora a hand with the food prep for dinner.

"So how have you been, Sara?" Nora asked.

Sara looked up at the woman from the carrots she was cutting and gave a shrug. "Okay, I guess."

"Just okay?"

"It's just been a long year, I mean with all the assignments, and work, and Kara and Barry's constant pep-no offence-and then stabbing Leonard, I just feel exhausted all the time," Sara admitted.

Nora let out a laugh and then reached out and patted Sara on the arm. "No offence taken, believe me; we know all about Barry's pep."

"I bet he was a handful as a kid," Sara said.

"You have no idea!" Nora exclaimed.

"What was Leonard like? When he came to live with you," Sara asked.

"Quiet, reserved. He never liked to let us see any part of him that he wasn't willing to share. It was the hardest thing for me."

"Why do you say that?" Sara asked.

"Because he wasn't a kid, not really. He was 16 and he basically had no idea of a family or the love a family could give him. All I wanted to do was hug him and tell him that he was safe with us and that we were his family now, but I couldn't, I had to wait for him to come to me."

"How long did that take?"

"About a year and a half. Toward the end of his junior year, he called me mom, but it wasn't a mistake, he said it like it was planned. Leonard never does anything without a plan."

Sara looked over at Leonard, who was still reading, and then looked back down at the carrots. Her mind was going at a hundred miles a minute. There was so much about him that she wish she knew, so much about herself that she wanted to share with him, but it all felt like too much.

She continued to work with Nora in the kitchen, suggesting Leonard come and help them, but his reply was something about not going anywhere near her with a knife again.

After the dinner was finished and the presents were opened, they said goodbye to Henry and Nora, and then Barry and Kara took themselves off to bed, Barry telling Leonard he was sleeping on the couch.

Sara laughed as she pulled the leftover chocolate cream pie out of the fridge and started eating it straight from the dish.

"Yeah, laugh it up," Leonard said as he grabbed a fork out of the drawer and then sat across the counter from Sara, sharing the pie with her.

"Oh I will. I'll laugh as I lay in my comfortable bed while you're on the couch," she said.

"I guess I'd do the same if the roles were reversed."

"Oh, you totally would!" Sara exclaimed.

Leonard smirked at the thought. Sara was easy to tease and annoy and he liked that about her, but he also liked how she didn't take his crap either.

"It was a good day."

"It was," Sara agreed.

"Thanks for letting Mom and Dad come up," Leonard said.

"It was no problem. I kinda love them, especially after this beautiful gift," she said, running her fingers across the sliver bracelet on her wrist.

"They kinda love you and Kara, too."

Leonard pulled a box out of his pocket and slid it across the counter to her. Sara looked at him strangely.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A Christmas gift."

"So, wait, the signed photo of you from earlier wasn't my gift?"

Leonard shook his head as he looked at her. "That is an awesome present, but I think you'll like this more."

"I don't know, my dart board is gonna love that photo of you." Sara laughed before picking up and box and opening it. Inside lay a thin silver chain with a tiny bird charm on it.

"It's a canary. The girl at the store said that it represented joy, happiness, and selflessness. It reminded me of you," Leonard said.

"Len, it's beautiful. I don't know what else to say. I mean, thank you," Sara said, looking up at him and then back at the necklace.

"You're welcome," he said before stuffing a huge piece of pie into his mouth, signalling to Sara that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

She closed the box again, picked up her fork, and ate some more pie, licking the cream off her lip, before turning and pulling two beers out of the fridge.

"Pie, beer and a movie?" Sara asked.

"Sounds like a great end to Christmas if you ask me," Leonard replied picking up the pie and heading for the couch, with Sara following behind with the beers.

 _ **NEW YEAR'S EVE**_

The party was era themed; Barry and Kara had been given the '30s, and both Leonard and Sara were given the '20s. Kara had been so excited when the invitation had arrived, and she automatically got online to work out a costume. The announcement that she and Barry would be attending the party as Bonnie and Clyde sent Sara into fits of laughter at the irony. Leonard and Sara took a general approach to the costumes, him and gangster and her a flapper, simple and easy, and no stress.

They had been invited by mutual friends and knew many people at the party, but as if drawn together, Sara had gone outside for air and found Leonard alone on the terrace.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked. "It's freezing!"

"I could ask you the same thing," Leonard replied.

"I needed some air. It was a little too much in there," she said, moving over to lean against the railing next to him. "Your turn."

"The same, I guess. I'm not really a party person."

"I've noticed."

"Kara was excited, so I figured, why not?"

"She has a way with things, my best friend. It's like peer pressure, but she doesn't actually say anything," Sara said.

Leonard laughed and nodded at the blonde next to him. "Her and Barry really are perfect for each other, aren't they?"

"Like two peas in a pod, as my mother would say."

Sara smiled up at him before shivering. She was running her hands up and down her bare arms trying to warm up when she felt Leonard wrap his jacket around her shoulders.

"Won't you be cold now?" she asked.

"The cold never really bothered me," he replied.

"Thanks," Sara said.

"You're welcome. Maybe we should head back inside though. It's almost midnight, and who are you going to kiss to welcome in the New Year if you are out here with me?"

"I'm really not into kissing strangers just for the sake of traditions, at least not anymore. You can go in though."

"I'm good here," he replied.

"Okay."

Sara moved closer to Leonard and leaned against his shoulder as the countdown started. The cheers from inside signalled that it was midnight and that the party would wind down eventually.

"I guess we can go home now, you know, without being rude," Leonard said.

Sara nodded and then stood on her toes to press a kiss to Leonard's cheek.

"Happy New Year, Len," she said, before walking toward the door.

Leonard reached out and caught her wrist and pulled her back to him. Sara had no time to react as he pressed his lips to hers and dipped her at the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, the sounds coming from inside all but fading away.


End file.
